nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Wanted
'"The Wanted" '''is the twenty-third episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 101st episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on October 31, 2014. Although it was not specifically designated so, producers regard it as something of a Halloween special because of it ending the 20-day hiatus and beginning Part 2 of the season. In the episode, Deeba and Blake consult ESMERALDA in the Library of Orrupt about the Cult of Gallifrey. The Episode The War on Tomorrowland was nearing its turning point. The VMK forces discovered a secret outcrop of supplies concealing a covert bunker on the border of Tomorrowland. The loss proved detrimental to the Tomorrowland forces, many of whom retreated. Finally, after many months of War, VMK had the upper hand. Grace predicted that soon Tomorrowland would fall. Grace. It had been several weeks since Grace issued an official death warrant on both Blake and Deeba. Blake had smuggled Deeba out of Gallifrey Castle aboard the Monorail. They disembarked in Erut Nevda and lived in the jungle for a few weeks. But Deeba remembered what Ren had said in his final minute. "The library...find them..." The Library was in Main Street. That's what scared Deeba most when she told Blake she wanted to visit ESMERALDA again: it was in Main Street. And so was Grace. And so were the soldiers. Though the library was protected from destruction, it was deadlocked from the outside. But when visiting a museum on the Eruption of Vulcan in Erut Nevda, Blake and Deeba found archival information on a secret entrance to the Library from the Monorail. Ultimately, Deeba and Blake managed to get inside, but their faces were plastered on every poster in Main Street. Grace wanted them dead, and Deeba could not figure out why. Whatever it was, it was most likely the wheel design. That was the catalyst. When Deeba mentioned the wheel design to Grace, her demeanor changed. Unfortunately, Grace never shared what the symbols were. A wheel design in five sections, each a different color. What could it be? "Deeba!" Blake said. They ducked. Soldiers walked past the windows again. "Now!" Blake whispered. They jumped over the counter and hurried over to ESMERALDA. They hid behind her. Deeba blew away the dust on ESMERALDA's plaque. "ESMERALDA," Deeba read, "Property of the Library of Orrupt..." "Orrupt?" Blake said with a smile, "That sounds like family." Deeba stood up and faced ESMERALDA. "Hello again..." "Please say a command." Deeba sighed. That voice. "Where can I find the Cult of Gallifrey?" "The Cult of Gallifrey," Esmeralda said, "Foundation, History, or Extermination?" Deeba paused. None of those. Ren said the Cult was still alive. "Present," Deeba said. Esmeralda said nothing. "Password," she said finally. The keyboard jutted out. Deeba thought for a moment. Gallifreyan. Gallifrey. Freyan. Michael? God, no. Dugood? Too obvious. Rhys...Katarina...three to go... "Hmm..." Deeba entered "Good Talk." "Password incorrect. Two tries remaining." "Pff..." Deeba said. She pondered again. She tried "TamaraElena." "Password incorrect. One try remaining." "God damn..." Deeba muttered. "Did Ren say anything else?" Blake asked, "A password?" "No," Deeba said, "He said to find the Cult and then said..." She hit a hand to her forehead. "We will always survive for we..." "We...?" Blake said, waiting for her to finish. "Well that's all he said," Deeba said, "We will always survive for we..." "For we are the glue?" Blake said. Esmeralda glowed. "Password accepted." Deeba stared. "How did you know that?" "I don't know," Blake said, "I heard it before..." "Password accepted." Deeba blinked. "Yes....?" Esmeralda said nothing. "Tell me where they are!" Deeba cried. "Please refine your request." "What?!" Deeba shrieked, "You said the password was correct you miserable ugly piece of sh...oh...she printed something." Deeba inspected it. It was blank. Just a blank sheet of paper. But as Deeba moved with it, the dying sunlight began to illuminate the page. One word. Mountain. "Mountain?" Blake asked, "Which mountain?" "The volcano in Erut Nevda?" "Mount Rushmore?" "Mount Vernon?" Deeba snapped. "Big Thunder Mountain! That must be it! I remember your Dad telling me about tunnels that ran throughout Frontierland from the old days. They're big enough to house headquarters!" "Great," Blake said, "But how do we get there? We could hardly get here without getting killed." There was a loud bang outside. The soldiers began fleeing up the street toward Gallifrey Castle. Deeba and Blake exchanged looks. "It looks like we may just be in luck..." "What happened?" Deeba said. Blake shrugged. "Someone probably got shot." Production Continuity and Story Arcs The Cult of Gallifrey's motto, last identified in "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey," is the password for ESMERALDA's Cult of Gallifrey database. Somehow Blake knew the phrase. References The only references in this episode was the long strand of password guesses Deeba listed. Trivia *The inclusion of the Library of Orrupt plaque served to tie up an unsolved mystery of ''Ghost Genocide. ''The flash drive uploaded from Tsereve and its final location were never told. It was revealed to be uploaded to ESMERALDA. Category:New Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes